Album
by jdarea
Summary: Jeno berharap, di masa depan ia bisa memiliki kisah cinta semanis dan seromantis kisah cinta ayah dan ibunya. [nct. jaedo. jaehyun. doyoung. jeno. fluffy. miss typo. dldr!]


Jeno―namanya Jung Jeno, sekarang umurnya sudah empatbelas. Ia tumbuh menjadi sesosok remaja tampan dengan senyum paling manis di dunia, ini kata ibunya sendiri. Tubuhnya tinggi, persis ayahnya. Kedua mata yang hilang ketika tersenyum, mirip juga dengan ayahnya. Tapi, ia masih benci dengan wortel yang dia temukan di dalam sup, tidak terlalu menyukai eskrim, dan tidak bisa makan pedas seperti ibunya.

Sekarang, ia juga menyukai musik. NCT―Jeno benar-benar menyukai idol grup satu itu. Kapanpun dan di manapun, ia akan memutar lagu-lagu mereka. Katanya, semua lagu grup idola itu bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Ayahnya pernah berkata jika Jeno berlebihan, tapi sebenarnya ia mengakui bahwa kesukaan Jeno pada musik itu pasti menurun dari mereka.

" _I saw an angel~ neol cheoeum bwatsseul ttae haneureseo naeryeoon cheonsagachi binnatseo,_ " Ia bernyanyi dengan suara pelan, menekuni buku pelajaran di atas meja belajar dengan earphone tersumpal di kedua telinganya.

Sudah bisa di pastikan, itu adalah lagu dari grup idola kesukaannya.

Saat belajarpun, Jeno akan mendengarkan lagu mereka. Memutarnya secara acak dari semua album yang sudah di rilis.

"Yeah, selesai." Remaja Jung itu menutup buku tugasnya, melepas earphone serta mematikan pemutar musik dari ponselnya.

Sejenak, Jeno menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang dan meregangkan beberapa otot tangannya yang lelah menulis. Lalu, matanya melirik pada jam digital yang ada di dekat laptop, masih jam 7.45 dan ia tahu ayahnya pasti belum pulang.

Tidak sengaja, ia melihat pada sebuah album foto yang ia tumpuk bersama dengan komik-komik miliknya. Itu adalah sebuah album lama yang ia temukan di lemari yang ada di gudang ketika ia mencari sesuatu barang miliknya kemarin.

Tangannya terulur untuk menarik album tersebut. Ia membukanya lagi untuk kesekian kali, dan ia tidak pernah gagal di buat tersenyum saat melihat banyak sekali foto-foto ayah dan ibunya di album tersebut.

"Astaga, mereka sudah romantis bahkan sejak masih sangat muda." Jeno bergumam rendah, tetap membuka halaman demi halaman album foto itu.

"Haruskah aku bertanya pada eomma tentang album ini?" Itulah yang terlintas di pikiran Jeno sekarang.

Bagaimanapun, ia sudah empatbelas tahun, dan ia merasa wajar jika penasaran tentang bagaimana kedua orangtuanya itu bisa bertemu di masa lalu hingga menikah dan melahirkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma,"

Doyoung mendongak, mengalihkan pandangannya dari sebuah majalah bisnis menjadi pada Jeno yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sejenak, Doyoung melirik pada jam yang terletak di atas tv. "Eoh, kau belum tidur?"

Anak itu menggelengkan kepala, kemudian duduk bersisian dengan ibunya. "Belum terlalu malam dan aku belum mengantuk sama sekali." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Oh, _geurae_ … Kalau begitu, kau harus menemani eomma disini, hng?"

Jeno mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias. Segera ia tunjukkan album foto yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggung pada ibunya. "Eomma, kemarin aku menemukan ini di gudang. Karena penasaran, aku membawanya dan melihat apa isinya. Ternyata… isinya foto eomma dan appa semua."

Doyoung mengerutkan dahi, mencoba melihat dengan seksama album foto yang di tunjukkan Jeno padanya. "Oh, astaga! Album itu!" Lalu, kedua bola matanya membesar, membuat Jeno terkikik karena ibunya itu lucu sekali. "Itu album lama."

"Maka dari itu aku membawanya dan ingin bertanya banyak hal pada eomma."

"Bertanya banyak hal?"

"He-um," Jeno semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Doyoung. Sejenak, sang ibu tertegun, merasa jika putranya itu benar-benar sesosok laki-laki manja, tidak segan untuk berdekatan dengannya meskipun kini usianya sudah empatbelas tahun.

"Ooh, oke. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, hn?" Doyoung juga melakukan hal yang sama, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jeno untuk melihat album foto yang kini ada di pangkuan anaknya. Satu tangannya ia gerakkan untuk mengusap penuh sayang kepala belakang Jeno.

Jagoan Jung itu kemudian membuka album foto dalam pangkuannya, memperlihatkan dua foto yang ada pada halaman pertama. Ada satu foto Jaehyun, dan satu foto Doyoung. Keduanya berada dalam pose yang sama dan seragam yang sama pula. "Ini pasti foto tahunan sekolah, kan?"

"Hnnnn―" Doyoung berdengung, terlihat mengingat-ingat. "―itu sudah sangat lama sekali." Ia terkekeh kecil kemudian. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada foto Jaehyun. "Ini appamu waktu masih sekolah. Jelek, kan?"

Jeno merengut tidak setuju. "Eomma, appa tetap tampan, tahu!" Belanya.

Doyoung tertawa. Ini adalah Jung Jeno kesayangan Jung Jaehyun. Anak lelaki yang selalu mencari ayahnya di setiap kesempatan dan anak lelaki yang selalu membela ayahnya.

"Ahh, _arasseo_. Appamu memang yang paling tampan dari dulu bahkan sampai sekarang. " Doyoung kemudian memilih mengalah. Ia mengecup ringan kepala Jeno sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi anak eomma sekarang yang paling tampan."

Jeno terkikik, mengangguk menyetujui. Ia membuka lagi halaman-halaman selanjutnya dari album foto milik ayah dan ibunya itu. "Jadi, eomma dan appa bertemu saat SMA, ya? Apa kalian satu sekolah?"

Tanya antusias dari putranya itu membuat Doyoung kembali bernostalgia ke masa lalu. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Doyoung ingin sekali menjawab seolah itu adalah sesuatu paling menyenangkan yang harus ia ceritakan pada semua orang; apalagi putranya. "Iya, kami satu sekolah. Waktu itu, eomma kelas tiga, dan appamu datang sebagai murid baru di kelas dua."

Jeno menatap wajah bahagia ibunya. Senyuman manis itu pasti adalah salah satu yang membuat ayahnya jatuh cinta padanya. Kedua mata bulat dan bening itu pasti adalah hal lain yang memikat seorang Jung Jaehyun untuk mencintai Kim Doyoung. Jika pada saat itu Jeno ada disana, ia pasti juga jatuh cinta pada sosok Kim di dekatnya ini.

"Kami tidak akrab, tapi kami selalu di pertemukan dalam setiap acara sekolah. Kau lihat ini?" Doyoung menunjuk pada semua foto dirinya dan Jaehyun dengan outfit yang selalu sama. "Ini adalah saat kami harus menjadi pembawa acara dalam setiap kegiatan yang di adakan sekolah, dan mereka mengharuskan kami memakai pakaian yang sama."

"Jadi, kalian mulai berpacaran?"

Doyoung menyadari bahwa Jeno sekarang sudah benar-benar tumbuh besar. Usianya empatbelas tahun, dan ia bahkan sudah merasa penasaran dengan kisah cinta orangtuanya di masa lalu. Mungkin sudah saatnya Doyoung bercerita tentang bagaimana dirinya dan Jaehyun dulu, tentang pertemuan mereka dan juga kisah cinta mereka.

"Tentu saja―tidak." Doyoung bisa menangkap ekspresi bingung dan kecewa dari wajah anaknya. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Kami tidak saling menegnal satu sama lain. Eomma sibuk dengan les dan bimbingan belajar karena eomma kelas tiga, dan appamu juga sibuk dengan semua teman-teman barunya. Tapi, kami sering bertemu di tempat yang sama, yaitu di atas panggung sebagai pembawa acara. Jadi, kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Kalian menjadi sangat dekat. Benar?"

Doyoung mengangguk membenarkan. Ia mengusak lagi helai rambut Jeno yang berwarna hitam. "Iya, kami cukup dekat tapi belum sedekat yang kau pikir."

Kali ini, Jeno yang mengerutkan dahi merasa bingung. "Kenapa, eomma?"

"Karena appamu itu sangat populer sekali bahkan sejak kedatangannya." Lelaki Kim itu sedikit merengut, tampaknya enggan bercerita tentang hal yang satu ini. "Saking populernya, appamu sampai tidak pernah bisa lepas dari kerumunan para murid wanita."

"Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi Doyoung mengangguk. Ia lebih memilih untuk menutup album foto di pangkuan Jeno kemudian memindahkannya menjadi ke atas meja di hadapannya. Ia tatap mata anaknya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi, eomma… Bagaimana bisa kalian pacaran?"

Doyoung mengulas senyum. Setelah mengambil nafas dalam, ia kemudian melanjutkan cerita. "Menjelang ujian kelulusan sekolah, eomma sibuk setengah mati. Eomma lupa pada ponsel, eomma lupa pada bermain, eomma lupa pada segalanya termasuk Jung Jaehyun. Kau tahu, eomma lulus lebih dulu dan masuk ke Universitas Seoul."

Jeno menjadi semakin antusias lebih dari sebelumnya. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama, menatap wajah ibunya yang manis ketika sedang bercerita, seolah sang ibu membawanya pada cerita tersebut.

"Eomma pikir, kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, tapi setahun kemudian, Jung Jaehyun ada di universitas Seoul, berdiri tepat di hadapan eomma dengan senyum konyol. Lalu dia bilang, _'Hyung, na ya'_. Itu adalah hal paling aneh yang pernah dia lakukan."

"Kalian bertemu lagi, apa kalian menjadi semakin dekat?"

"Butuh waktu dua tahun sampai kami benar-benar berpacaran."

Jeno di buat terkejut. Terbaca dari raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi demikian, membuat Doyoung tertawa karena ekspresi itu mirip sekali dengan milik Jaehyun. Doyoung tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa fisik Jeno semua menurun dari Jaehyun. "Dua tahun?"

"Iya, dua tahun," Ibunya menjawab halus. "Banyak sekali hal yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu dua tahun itu."

"Misalnya?" Sekarang, Jeno memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Doyoung. Ia bergerak sedikit mencari kenyamanan, dan ketika tangan sang ibu secara reflek mengelus kepalanya, seketika itu juga Jeno diam dan kembali menatap wajah Doyoung dari bawah.

"Pendekatan, keraguan, dan tentang hati."

Doyoung tersenyum. Sejenak ia berhenti bercerita, menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang pada dahi putranya.

"Kami memang dekat setelah kami kembali bertemu di Universitas yang sama, tapi itu tidak lantas membuat kami menjadi sedekat yang kau pikirkan. Ayah dan ibunya Jaemin banyak membantu meyakinkan eomma jika appamu yang terbaik. Tapi justru yang eomma lihat, appamu tidak seperti itu. Jung Jaehyun itu adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang masih kekanakan ketika itu, eomma tidak pernah berpikir akan menjadi lebih dekat dengannya karena sikapnya yang benar-benar tak terduga. Tapi satu yang eomma yakin, bahwa eomma menyayanginya karena dia sangat baik."

"Banyak keraguan di antara kami, sehingga suatu hari kami pernah bertengkar tanpa sebab selama lebih dari sepuluh hari. Pada akhirnya, appamu meminta maaf terlebih dahulu, menyatakan perasaannya, dan kami bersama hingga saat ini."

Di dalam bayangan Jeno, ia mendapati kisah cinta ayah dan ibunya adalah kisah cinta yang paling romantis. Ia bahkan sampai menutup mata dengan senyum-senyum menggemaskan.

"Apakah appa benar-benar orang yang baik?"

"Tentu saja. Appamu adalah orang baik yang pernah ada. Maka dari itu, eomma begitu mencintainya."

"Aku juga mencintai appa!" Jeno berseru, membuka matanya kemudian membalik tubuh menjadi sedikit menyamping, menubrukkan wajahnya pada perut rata ibunya. "Aku ingin kisah cintaku nanti juga seperti eomma dan appa, manis dan romantis. Bisakah, eomma?"

Doyoung kembali mengulas senyum hangat. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan Jeno yang bersikap manja seperti ini. Ia tidak merasa geli sama sekali, karena bahkan Jaehyun sering melakukan yang lebih dari ini― _ekhem!_. "Kau akan mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik dan kisah cinta yang lebih manis dari kisah eomma dan appa, Jeno-ya…" Tangannya masih terus bergerak mengusapi dengan lembut kepala putranya. "Tapi, eomma jadi ingat kalau dulu eomma lebih kekanakan daripada appamu setelah berpacaran. Eomma sensitif sekali, tidak mau mengalah, dan bahkan egois. Hingga kami sering bertengkar dan―"

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Jaehyun tiba di rumah setelah seharian berkutat di kantornya, Jeno sudah tertidur dengan lelap di pangkuan Doyoung. Masih dalam posisi yang sama, menyamping dan wajahnya yang bersembunyi di perut ibunya.

Jaehyun sampai menatap bingung pada si lelaki Kim. "Kenapa dia tidur disini?"

Namun Doyoung tidak menjawab. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberi kode agar Jaehyun tidak berisik atau ia akan membangunkan Jeno nantinya. "Nanti aku jelaskan." Bisiknya. "Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"

Yang bermarga Jung itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya.

"Pindahkan Jeno ke kamarnya. Dia akan sakit badan besok jika tidur disini semalaman."

Dan Jaehyun menyadari, jika Jeno masihlah Jeno kecilnya yang manis dan kekanakan. Bahkan saat usianya empatbelas pun, ia masih bisa tidur di pangkuan ibunya dan akhirnya harus di gendong untuk di pindahkan ke kamarnya sendiri.

Satu hal lagi. Cara tidur Jeno itu mirip Jaehyun, semuanya. Dia tidak akan bangun meski apapun yang terjadi, dan hanya dengan cara-cara tertentu saja dia bisa bangun.

Jaehyun terkekeh kecil sesaat setelah ia menyelimuti anaknya yang sudah berbaring dengan nyaman di atas kasur. Jaehyun memberikan satu kecupan kasih sayang di dahinya, sebagai ucapan selamat malam dan penghantar mimpi indah untuk anak satu-satunya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

Jaehyun terlihat sedikit bingung, ketika ia kembali ke kamarnya setelah memastikan Jeno tidur dengan baik, ia menemukan Doyoung terduduk di lantai―menghadap pada sebuah lemari kecil yang ada di pojok ruangan dekat dengan pintu menuju balkon.

"Sedang apa?" Pada akhirnya, Jaehyun bergabung dengan duduk di samping Doyoung. Ia melihat jika pintu lemari kecil itu terbuka, dan Doyoung yang seperti sedang membereskan semua isi lemari tersebut.

"Hem, _aniya_." Yang bermarga Kim tersenyum sambil memasukan benda-benda itu kembali ke tempatnya; itu adalah lemari kecil tempat Doyoung menyimpan semua album foto yang ia punya.

Jaehyun diam, menunggu istrinya melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu, Jae? Aku pikir album foto yang ini sudah hilang saat kita pindah kemari." Doyoung kini terlihat antusias, menunjukkan sebuah buku album dengan sampul berwarna abu-abu. Senyumnya terkembang lebar, jelas sekali ia bahagia. "Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, dan pasrah saat tahu ini tidak ada. Tapi akhirnya…"

"Eo? Bukankah itu album yang berisi foto-foto lama kita?" Jaehyun merespon tidak kalah senang. Ia ambil album itu dari tangan Doyoung kemudian membuka satu per satu halamannya, seperti memastikan apa yang baru saja di katakannya.

"Iya, Jeno menemukannya di gudang kemarin." Doyoung merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jaehyun, menatap pada objek yang sama. "Aku sedih sekali saat aku tahu aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun, tapi sekarang ini sudah ada lagi di tanganku. Rasanya seperti mendapat harta karun."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Dalam beberapa waktu, mereka berdua hanya duduk disana―membicarakan banyak hal tentang masa lalu mereka, tentang semua foto yang ada di album, bernostalgia pada kisah cinta mereka sebelum menikah dan memiliki Jeno.

Tidak peduli pada malam yang semakin larut atau dinginnya lantai yang mereka duduki. Jaehyun dan Doyoung tetap tertawa ringan mengingat semua kejadian dari mulai pertama bertemu sampai detik ini. Percayalah, itu adalah hal-hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa di lupakan dan akan selalu membuat mereka berdua bahagia.

"―aku belum selesai bercerita tapi Jeno sudah tertidur lebih dulu."

Di dalam lemari kecil itu, selain album foto yang sedang Jaehyun pegang, banyak lagi album foto yang lain. Jika album yang di pegang Jaehyun berisi kenangan mereka pada saat sekolah menengah hingga kelulusan, maka album lainnya berisi tentang masa kuliah, foto pernikahan, juga empatbelas buku album milik Jeno―Doyoung mengabadikan setiap momen Jeno setiap tahunnya.

"Hyung, kau tetap cantik." Itu kata Jaehyun, jemarinya menunjuk pada satu foto Doyoung di masa sekolah menengah, dan kemudian menatap Doyoung yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Tapi, yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Jaehyun itu malah mencebik, memukul bahu Jaehyun tak main-main. "Aku sudah tua, jangan katakan itu lagi, Jung!"

 _Okay, tidak peduli kita umur berapa sekarang, bahkan anak kita sudah remaja sekalipun, kau akan selalu cantik untukku_ , Jaehyun mengungkapkan dalam hati. Jika mengatakannya secara lantang di depan Doyoung, ia yakin pukulan lainnya yang tak kalah kuat pasti akan menyusulnya sesaat kemudian.

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Ia simpan album itu di lemari bersama dengan album yang lain, menutup pintunya, lalu berbalik berhadapan dengan Doyoung. "Aku pernah menertawakanmu dulu, mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat seperti kurang kerjaan dengan mengumpulkan semua foto-foto itu. Tapi sekarang, aku baru tahu…" Jaehyun mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Doyoung dengan hangat. "…memiliki semua foto itu seperti memiliki seluruh dunia."

"Drama." Doyoung terkikik dalam pelukan Jaehuun, membalasnya dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak bohong," Ujarnya kemudian. "Aku bersyukur kau mengumpulkannya, karena aku bisa selalu mengingatnya dan kita bisa menunjukkannya pada anak kita nanti."

"Jeno bahkan sudah melihatnya, Jae…"

"Kita bisa menunjukkan semuanya, hyung. Itu semua adalah cerita tentang kita, dan kita akan memberitahu Jeno bahwa ayah dan ibunya adalah dua orang paling beruntung dan bahagia…"

Malam itu, Jeno tidur nyenyak sekali. Dalam mimpinya, ia melihat bagaimana dirinya lahir dari pasangan Jung Jaehyun dan Kim Doyoung, bagaimana dirinya tumbuh dengan limpahan kasih sayang, juga suara tawa yang selalu ia dengar setiap waktu. Membuat dirinya berpikir, akankah ia juga seperti ayah dan ibunya di masa depan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Kalo iseng gak ada kerjaan suka kebayang yang beginian /slap/ aku seneng kalo keluarga ini bahagia ^^


End file.
